


A Happy Accident

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on May 22, 2020_

**Simon**

I lean into Baz as I laugh at something he said, and I'm not sure when we got this close. Physically or otherwise.

I never thought that I would grow to like Baz. It was hard enough to tolerate him, but somewhere along the way, he has become almost like one of my friends. But there is something between us that is keeping us from crossing that line.

It's like a weird feeling or energy, something that flares up between us sometimes, and I'm not sure if it's left over from when we were constantly at each other's throats or if it's something else entirely.

All I know is that it's flaring up right at this moment, stronger than ever.

I turn my head to look at him, wondering if he feels it too. Maybe he knows what this is.

What I don't expect, though, is for him to already be facing me. Or for him to be so close that our lips brush as I turn.

Fuck. I've just screwed this thing up.

I jerk back and start to stammer out an apology, hoping to salvage this as I realize that I dont want to lose him, when he cuts me off with a press of his lips to mine.

I only hesitate a moment before kissing him back, and his hand comes up to cup my jaw, tilting my face.

The kiss is a little messy, but it's perfect.

He slides his tongue along the seam of my lips and _oh_. This. _This_ is what was between us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
